Synthetic antimicrobial agents such as nalidixic acid, piromidic acid, and the like are known as drugs for curing infectious diseases caused by Gram negative microorganisms. They exhibit, however, only deficient effects on intractable diseases such as pseudomoniasis and the like.
On the other hand, quinolone carboxylic acid derivatives substituted with a fluorine atom at 6 position, such as norfloxacin, ofloxacin, and cyprofloxacin, or quinolone carboxylic acid derivatives substituted with a chlorine atom at 8 position have been developed (Japanese Patent Laid-open (ko-kai) Nos. 225181/1986, 90183/1984) and clinically used because of their strong antimicrobial activity.
These conventional synthetic antimicrobial agents had defects of insufficient absorptivity in a living body, providing only low bioavailability, and of a low antimicrobial activity against Gram positive microorganisms.
Therefore, development of antimicrobial agents having strong antimicrobial activity against both Gram positive and Gram negative microorganisms, including resistant bacteria, and superior absorptivity in living bodies has been desired.
In view of such a situation, the present inventors have synthesized a number of quinolone derivatives and studied their antimicrobial activity and absorptivity in a living body, and found that quinolone carboxylic acid derivatives of the following formula (1) and their salts exhibited antimicrobial activities against Gram positive microorganisms much stronger than conventional quinolone carboxylic acid derivatives, while maintaining their strong antimicrobial activities against Gram negative microorganisms, as well as excellent absorptivity. Such findings have led to the completion of the present invention.